Naruto Fusion
by pokemon ninja
Summary: What will happen if Naruto and the others come to the real world? Their world fuses with ours and WE fuse with them! How chaotic would that be? Oh, the nins are here...so just skip to chap 6 if you don't wanna deal with the OC's
1. We got Chosen! Yay!

Chapter 1: We Got Chosen! Yay!

"Sasuke-kun! Don't leave us!" Sakura exclaimed, trying to hold back her tears.

"Sasuke! Don't you have anything you'd like to do? Like, maybe, leave Tod's body here!" Sonja added, having a hard time trying to hold back both her and Sakura's tears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WAIT!

You can't follow can you? Well, believe it or not this whole jumble of a mess started a few weeks ago. Well, I'm the crazy person who thought of this story. Note that there will be changes in the people who are speaking. What I mean is… when you see this line: --------------------------------

The person who's telling the story will change. Gets? Well, now that I'm done jabbing my mouth off, let's start from scratch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry up, you two! Or we'll be late!" I said to Sonja and Tyler. "The others have already left!"

"We're coming, we're coming! Just hold your horses for a minute!" Sonja shouted back. Well, that's what I think she said. They were so far away that all I could see were their blurred faces.

As I was waiting, I checked if it was still in my pocket. Yes. I felt its (nearly) sharp edges on my fingers. I've waited for this to come. Two whole years to be precise.

"Sheesh, Tod, what's gotten into you?" Tyler said, panting.

"Sorry I was a little overexcited! We've been waiting for these shuriken to come!" I said as we started walking up the stairs.

"And the best part is, we get to talk about Naruto, the best anime in the history of animation!" Sonja exclaimed.

"Nah, that's not it! The best part is that we get to be ninjas! I can't wait to see what kind of work we will do on missions after school!" Tyler said starting an argument with Sonja, again. These two have been at it for years now.

Naruto. Yes, we're narutards. We watch the episodes, read the manga. The Konoha Ninja Council, a club that my brother built when he was 10, is kind of like a fan club but, as Tyler said, it's actually for people who have been accepted as ninjas. The shuriken invitations were sent to 12 year olds who were worthy. This year 12 of us got a shuriken, each saying we can join the club.

"Tod…Hey! Tod!" Tyler tapped my shoulder.

"Huh? What?" I must've gotten a little off-course there.

"We're here, you dummy!" Sonja said.

We opened the door. The room wasn't too dark. At least there were windows. Much less scarier than I thought it would be.

"Hello, Tod , Sonja and Tyler." Said a familiar voice.

"Brother!"

It was Kent, my onii-chan (big brother), the one who I said founded the council. He seemed a lot less cheery now. Must be because it was a little darker than usual.

"All right! Now, with all the members here, we can start the quiz." Duke, one of my brothers smart classmates and one of his friends, announced.

"A quiz? What kind of quiz?" I asked.

"Well, now that we are as many as the characters in Naruto, chances are, everyone will have a unique character . Any questions?" Brother said.

"Um, I have one…" one of us newbies raised her hand.

"Yeah?"

"How will we answer?"

"There are no choices. The answers are based on what you wrote on the text boxes after each question. Then, the person with the most similar to your answers will be your character."

"Oh…OK."

"Right, anymore?" Duke looked around the room as were we, searching for anybody brave enough to speak his thoughts. "None? OK. Now then, 12 and 13 year olds stay here with Kent and the laptop. All the rest, go to the third and fourth floors." 

Slowly, the room that was full of people now contained only 13 of us. My 11 classmates and onii-chan.

Brother walked to the desk at eh front and opened the laptop. We all sat nervously. I looked behind me, Tyler was doing Math (He does that when he's nervous. Says it's a good stress reliever.) and Sonja was tapping her fingers like there was no tomorrow. 

"All right. I'll call your name and you come here. The results you get here are going to determine the fate of the entire world…" Brother solemnly explained, with a serious expression on his face.


	2. Cat Fights

Chapter 2: Cat Fights

A burst of laughter filled the room. That's onii-chan for you. He may seem strict but deep inside, he's just another hyperactive comedian. Even though I always am his frequent victim with his pranks, he really seemed as though he was telling the truth at that time…

Sonja tapped me on the shoulder. "Boy, your brother sure is good!"

"Yeah! I thought he wasn't kidding for a moment!" Tyler chimed in.

"That's my bro. I mean, I don't even know if he's joking or not!" That's what I like about these two. Always making burdens lighter.

"Well, anyway, you kids chill out. I have to get to the site. Wait a few?" Brother said, smiling as usual.

As brother was typing away, we went back to chatting. I turned back my chair to talk to my two friends.

"So, who do you think you will be?" Tyler asked.

"Anyone, as long as I like who I'm working with." I replied. 

"Tell me about it. I mean, almost every female character has a guy nin pair. I just hope my pairing isn't with a loser." Sonja added.

"Like who?" Tyler added, his eyes started gleaming with curiosity.

"TYLER!" Sonja exclaimed. She started blushing and pushed him.

"HAHAHA! You're blushing! Just like Hinata!" Tyler said, clutching his stomach.

"Well, if I were Hinata, you'd be Jiraiya!" Sonja snapped, still blushing.

"All right! Alright, you two! Stop bickering! You two are like Chouji and Ino when you two start it up!" I said. Man, their arguments are sometimes funny, but this is getting way too ridiculous.

"Anyway, haven't you noticed? There are 12 of us, meaning there could be a chance that we could be the main characters, you know, Naruto's batch." I said, pointing the obvious. _Anything's good enough as long as it breaks the argument up_, I thought.

"Yeah, there's Cole, the class genius; Sunny, from the Drama Club; Rick, our goal keeper; Van, from the nature club; Cece, the writer; Zed, from the Science Club; Zane, track star; and Rhea, from the Dance Troupe." Sonja explained, her face (and temper) going back to normal.

"Hey look! Behind Rhea! It's--!" Tyler exclaimed.

Sonja and I looked to where he said. And stared in shock.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"M-Mic! Our Iron Fist President! I-impossible!" I said. 

"Well, he has a shuriken." Tyler said, pointing at the star dangling from Mic's pocket.

"I guess we need him for sense or something…" Tod added, trying not to remind us of the fact that Mic is a very, very strict person.

"Guess so…" I sighed. I only hope that I'm not in the same team as Mr. Ironfist.

"Sonja! You're here! How'd you get picked!" A voice called from behind. It was Sunny, the snob. 

"What do you expect? You know I'm a greater nin than you'll ever be!" I snapped back. This is how you deal with her. Fight the dragon until you conquer. But, it was still a dumb idea. Once you get Sunny started, you'll never be able to shut her up.

"Not this old cat fight again…" Van said as he was approaching.

"Y-Yeah… W-we shouldn't fight…" Cece added. Always a girl of few words.

"Don't interrupt us!" Sunny said.

"Well, they didn't. You did. Look, we're all equally good and that's why we've been chosen for the council. It doesn't matter who is better among us." Tod said, trying to sort through the mess.

"You got a problem with trouble, punk?" Zane butted in. Looks like he's in a bad mood today…

"I don't want any trouble."

"Big words coming from a plankton."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lay off him. If you want to fight, fight with me!" I said, summoning all my courage. Does it feel good to stand up to a bully.

"Don't butt into things unless you know how to take punches, Tyler the Worm."

Zane snapped back.

"I can take it if a peabrain like you throws it!" I shouted. Man, he really made me angry, calling me a worm.

"WHY YOU---!"

---------------------------------------------------00-----------------------------------------------------

Well, that was good. Sorry if I haven't lived up to the title. But I'm not done yet! Naruto and the others will come soon! I just need to give you a little peek at what was happening here before they arrived. 


	3. The Test!

Chapter 3: The Test 

"Unngh…." Tod moaned as he got in the way, saving me form a hit to the stomach.

"Tod! You okay?" Sonja and I asked in unison, pulling him up.

"W-Why'd you do that? Anyone with a brain should have realized that he should stay away!" Sunny remarked, apparently the only thing she could say.

"Isn't it obvious?" I said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Tod is a perfect example of a shinobi, protecting everyone dear to him. He didn't get chosen because he's just the founder's brother, he got chosen because he knows what the real duty of a ninja is!" I answered. Boy, I thought of that months ago, but I had no idea that I'd be really using it!

"Hmph! Say all you want, but all I think he'll ever get will be Konohamaru!" Zane said. 

"And done! All right, everyone get ready! Let's start with Sonja." Kent said as he stood up from the flickering computer screen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked up nervously to the computer. There are so many questions! All of them must be really hard.

Hey what's this? The window says that it's a character test but the search bar said 'linkup to Orochimaru'. Weird

"You done, Sonja?" Kent said, suspiciously.

"Uh… just a few more." I replied. Kent's acting kind of strange, as if he's hiding something.

Last question: Can you kill? What! How on earth could that get there! Anyway, I'll just put in a big NO. I better tell the guys about this…

"I-I'm done." I said nervously.

"OK. Just let me borrow your shuriken for a moment." Kent said, eyeing the computer instead of looking directly at me, the person he's talking to. Usually, he's a very nice person, but now it's as if he's not Kent… AHHH! WHAT IN THE WORLD AM I SAYING!

Well, back in reality now, I handed the shuriken to him. He put a piece of paper in the middle. Hmmm…. I wonder what it is?

"Don't open that until everyone's done." Kent said as I was about to reach for the paper.

Damn. Oh well, I just took my seat. Taking nervous glances at the piece of paper (feeling myself blush). Wondering who I really am…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, my turn! I can do this. Tyler is READY! Whoa, is this still Kent's computer? It's much cooler now! There is more Naruto stuff here now than the last time I saw it!

_Strange, never saw that one before_, I thought as I saw a strange icon on the bottom-right side of the screen. Is there really a program called 'Loading Two Worlds'? Hehe, must be another game or something.

Boy, this question is tough. I can't even understand it. Well, since this is not a graded quiz or something, so I'll just put DO NOT UNDERSTAND in it.

"Finished!" I said, declaring to the whole room that I have succeeded in finishing the test.

"Wow! Already! Did you really answer the questions?" Kent said, messing up my hair, playfully.

"Sure I did!" I bragged as I handed them the shuriken. "I bet the peabrain can't even answer the first question" I muttered under my breath.

"Well, flash, here you go. Can I have the next one? Umm, Cece?" Kent said as he called her.

"Y-Yes, sir." Cece said as she stood up from the chair.

"Good luck!" I whispered to her, since she seemed so worried.

"T-thanks, Tyler…." She said as she took off, I don't know why… 

As I was taking my seat, I just noticed, she was blushing just like Sonja was when I said good luck to her. Does that mean that--- 

----------------------------------------------00----------------------------------------------------------

Hey, everyone! Me again! Sorry to disturb you guys from reading but I think this would be a nice time for the break. Naruto and the guys are coming soon! Just a few more chapters! Thanks to all who read!


	4. And I Got Who?

Chapter 4: And I got Who?

--That Sonja is a normal girl! Can't be! She's the loudest girl I've ever met. If they're all the same then…( a picture of a thousand angry Sonjas appeared in my mind) AAAAGGRRRH! Ouch, that hurt! I put my hands in my pocket without knowing it and pricked my finger with my shuriken. I wonder who I got…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm last, good. The others, from what I saw, are either content (Zane, Sunny- who kept bragging that she would get Sakura, and Van), worried (Sonja- probably thinking who she'll get paired up with, Cece, and Rhea) or neither (Cole, Tyler- I couldn't tell since he's fiddling around, Zed, and Mic).

As I faced the computer the screen went black. Then, the window appeared again. Hmmm… I thought as I saw my brother touching a part at the back of the computer. Could he do that? But there aren't any switches on the back! I should now, since he always lets me help when the computer was a mess. Must be an error in the internet or something.

One by one, I answered the questions. They seemed to move after I answered them. I'll just tell the others about it later.

I wonder, did my brother take the test? He didn't seem to. When Zane and Tyler were ducking it out, onii-chan looked as though he was talking to someone… In the LAPTOP! _HAHAHA. Very funny, Tod. Now, stop scaring the crap out of yourself and continue answering those questions. _

As I finished the last question, which was about a life-and-death situation of you, your teammates and the person you hate the most, a pop-up window appeared.

"Isss it ready?" Orochimaru said as his face popped out of the window, the signal was weak, indicating that there are some strong boundaries hindering this broadcast.

"YAAH! Brother? What's this?" I said shocked. Man, Orochimaru looked so real… As if, as if he were real. Boy, oh boy, Sonja and Tyler are going to have a hard time believing this…

"Oh, that! Nothing! That's nothing! Hehe… Just minimize it and, if you're finished, hand me the seat, little bro." Brother said, but something was wrong in his voice… I can't place it. And, shouldn't I close this pop-up? And since when did he start calling me little bro? He hasn't called me that since, since…

"Tod, here's your shuriken back." He said.

"Thanks." I said and sat down on my chair.

"Alright, I have the results. Since you guys are 12, we've decided to give you the right to be the main genin. First, the positions. Team 2 will sit north, 10, sit south, 8, west and 7, east. Team 2 will contain Cole, Sunny and Rick; Team 10, Mic, Zane and Rhea; Team 8, Van, Zed and Cece; Team 7, you know who you are. Now sit in your proper places, please." 

"I heard moans, giggles and all sorts of words (yes, even Sunny's tantrum when she found out that she didn't get Sakura…). I looked in front; Zane was ticked off since he wasn't in our team, since it was in his nature to want to be on the top. 

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for! Take the paper from the shuriken and find out who you are!" 

I opened mine, and gaped in shock. Emotions like anger, frustration and fear had enveloped my mind, making me remember my worst memories, memories that I wished had been locked away forever. My hands clenched so tightly, the piece of paper getting mashed, a perfect distraction from the tears to well up and run down my face. My teeth also clenched, my mind racing, trying to think of what I should do to calm down. For, ladies and gentlemen, my worst expectation from the personality test had come true. 

------------------------------------------------00--------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for not writing again. Well, this is all I wanted to say, so hope you enjoyed it..


	5. Lights Out

Chapter 5: Lights Out

I opened mine, Haruno Sakura, the role Sunny wanted to get. _Serves her right_, I thought. A thought appeared in my mind. My chest tightened. _Whoever Sasuke is will…_ I thought. I felt myself go red. I tried to rephrase my thoughts. _Who is it, Tyler or Tod?_ Just thinking about it made me blush even more.

I was about to ask my Tod who he got, when the lights went off all of a sudden. A series of screams and gasps erupted from the room. I heard footsteps going out the door. 

Sunny was screaming her head off, with Van's screeching cat to compliment it. Zane and Rick bumped into each other, and were now throwing petty insults. Van was screaming something about scratching posts, while Mic was trying to calm everyone down. Rhea, on the other hand, was ranting about why her cell phone ran out of battery. All this while Cole was wining about how noisy they're being. 

I was about to join the battle of screams when everyone suddenly shut up. I kept heard a number of thuds. Like everyone was knocked out. Uh-Oh. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snapping out of emotional panic, and seeing (or hearing in this case) that everyone needed calming down, I tried to pry Zane of Rick, who wasn't feeling any of Zane's punches. _Hmmm, must be all the soccer balls that hit him during PE_. 

Then, Van's cat jumped on me, claws extended. It hurt my stomach, even though I was wearing a thick undershirt under this one. Lucky me, I thought. Van's cat, Raku, usually behaves like this when somebody stepped on its tail. Then, after digging its claws, it would bite. 

Bracing for the fangs, I waited. Instead, I felt it let go. Raku fell on the floor with a loud thud. Then, a wave of thuds replaced the others' racket. Everything was quiet after that. 

"What in the world happened?" I heard someone say.

"Tyler?"

"Yeah?" My friend replied from the darkness.

"Good, you're not knocked out. Who else isn't?" I asked the empty air.

"I am." Sonja said, trying to making her way in the dark. I heard her trip and, after a little pause, screamed.

"Sonja! What happened!" both Tyler and I exclaimed.

"I- I-" She said, her face turning so red, it was visible in the dark.

"What? You what?" Tyler asked.

Realizing Sonja's at lost of words, I pulled out my cell phone and made my way to her, with the cell phone's light as illumination. Tyler saw the light, and began making his way to her as well. We stopped short when we saw what had happened.

Sonja was literally on top of Sunny, blushing ten shades of red. Sonja had tripped on Cole's leg and probably…. landed on and…. 

Tyler and I both had fits of laughter when we realized what happened. Sonja's face looked like it had been beaten a thousand times. When the fit was almost over, both of us trying to hold them back, with grins on our faces and tears of laughter in our eyes.

"Oooh, Yuri! Shoujo ai! Who knew?" Tyler cooed, still snickering.

"Stop it monkey boy!" Sonja said, thus starting the argument.

I sighed, that would be the only thing to do after Sonja lands the 'monkey boy' comment on Tyler.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MONKEY BOY! I AM NOT A MONKEY! Sure, I have a little obsession with bananas but that's not a proper reason to call me that! Damn, Sonja you're gonna pay!

"What was that little miss red! Or did I just hear you saying that you liked that kiss that just happened to you and Sunny!" 

"For your information, primate, I tripped! And didn't I see you blush when you were talking to Cece after taking the test!"

"You're getting confused blossom brain! I didn't turn red, she did. Or did you just describe yourself after finding out you were billboard brow!" 

"Now, both of you guys stop it this isn't go---" Tod started to intervene, but was cut off. He fell with a thud as we saw him get knocked out, his cell phone falling from his hand. We both rushed to him, dropping our little fight. 

"Hey, buddy, you okay?" I asked. But it was for nothing, Tod didn't answer, nor did he wake up. My best friend was out cold.

"Don't worry, he's still breathing. Just out cold like---" Sonja tried to explain, but she was cut off as she went from know-it-all to unconscious. 

_Someone's knocking us out one by one_, I thought in panic. I gulped, _I was the only one left._ "W-whoever you are I—" I stopped dead when something fell on me. Something the same size as me. I heard a voice saying "What the-" and I fell to the floor too, like the others. The last thing I remembered that was someone was at the door, his face pale, eyes red just like….

-----------------------------------00----------------------------------

That's it! Sorry it took so long, you know how like goes. The next chapter will have 12 point of views in it! Thanks for reading. (ps. Take note that I don't own any of the characters in Naruto, nor anything related to it)


	6. Enter Team 8!

Well, this is it! The chapter when the konoha genin show up! Again, I apologize for not making them show up in the first 5 chapters and with you having to deal with the unfamiliar characters. Oh, and please remember that there WILL be foul language here (it's impossible for Sunny not to cuss, especially with her tantrums kicking in to the max, given the current situation..) Here goes…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meowrf…Awr.. Reowoo…._

Uhh, what happened? Oh, right! I got knocked out by something heavy! …. OH MY GOD! That could give me amnesia! Alright, I'm Van. I'm 12 years old and I have a cat named Raku. I'm a homophobe, a claustrophobe, an acrophobe, a hydrophobe…. HOLY CRAP! I almost forgot I'm a santaphobe! And--And---

'Sheesh, calm down already! Like landing on you wasn't enough!' came a voice from out of nowhere.

'Who said that?' I said. Well, that didn't come out of my mouth. More like saying it in my head. Wait, I'm talking to a voice in my head!

'Inuzuka Kiba, a Konoha shinobi. What village is this?'

'Kiba? The Kiba! From Naruto! Oh man, I must be dreaming!' This could--no this should be a dream! I mean I'm talking to a Naruto character in my head! Come to think of it, Kiba's the result I got in that test Tod's brother gave us! Weird.

'At least you got my name right. But DON'T CONFUSE MY VILLAGE FOR THAT DOBE! And no, we're not in a dream.'

'I guess. Right now, you're not in any village.'

'Huh! What do you mean!'

'Well, for one thing you're in our world, not in the cartoon world.'

'I AM NOT A CARTOON!'

'Oh right. Anime world, sorry.' I didn't know cartoon--er anime, characters are sensitive about that…I don't know what the difference is anyway…

'I'm not following.' Kiba said, confusion in his voice.

'That's o--'

_Ruwrf…_

'What was that?' Kiba asked. Apparently, I wasn't the only one wondering what that noise was…

'It sounded like a do--' I was cut off by Raku's claws digging into my stomach.

"Owwww! Hey, Raku!" I hugged it. I'm just glad it's safe! It could've gotten catnapped by the person who knocked us out.

Happy with seeing me again, Raku did the strangest thing..

It _**barked**_.

"Oh, God! Raku, what happened!" I exclaimed, stressed out that my cat, of all animals, MY CAT, _barked_! 

'Take it easy, Van. That was Akamaru.' Kiba explained.

'Oh, so Akamaru is in Raku? Like you're in me?' I asked.

'Yeah, I guess.'

'Good, I thought for a moment that Raku's lost it…' I sighed with relief.

I looked around, and saw that it was night outside. We must've been knocked out for hours…

'Guess it's just us that are awake, huh?' Kiba asked.

'Yeah. Hey, Kiba?'

'Yeah?'

'You think my friends and your friends got combined just like us?'

'Maybe, I don't know..' he replied as we watched Cece turn in her sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'H-Hinata-chan?' I asked to the whimpering voice in my head.

'H-How did you know my name?' she said, quite uneasily.

'You were the one that fell on me right?' 

'Yes, v-very s-sorry about that. I didn't mean to..'

'No, no! I'm not accusing you! Anyway, you're pretty famous around here…'

'O-oh, r-r-really? T-thank you for the compliment..'

'Which reminds me.. I haven't introduced myself yet… I'm Cece.'

'Nice to meet you.'

'Anyway, Hinata-chan, how did you get here? I mean, in our world?' I asked with curiosity. I mean, it isn't a coincidence that the ninja who you got in a personality test suddenly show up, talking to you in your head, right?

'We were on a mission, all 12 of us. We were in Orochimaru's hideout an--' she was interrupted as Raku curled up on my stomach. And, after that, it looked at me--no, us in the eye, and barked.

"Akamaru, Raku, come here! You shouldn't wake others when they're sleeping." Van whispered.

'Akamaru? Oh, so Kiba's here too..' Hinata said.

'Where?' I asked, sitting up and looking around for a boy with fang marks and a little white dog.

'They must be like us. Kiba's fused with your friend over there and Akamaru's with the cat you call Raku…' she explained.

'Hinata-chan, you're so smart! I still can't believe that I got someone as good as you as a result in that personality test…'

"Hey, Cece! Is Hinata with you? Kiba wants to know!" Van asked, then he slapped himself. "Baka! I didn't want that to come out!" Kiba said, probably. Van won't slap himself unless he's trying to get out some morbid thought out of his head.

"Haha, yeah!" I giggled. It was funny seeing someone arguing with himself. Although I had no idea why I think it's so funny… Well, I wasn't the only one, Hinata laughed too…

Just then, the arguing got worse as Raku and Akamaru went to the nearest table, lifted its leg and

Peed.

"What did Akamaru make my Raku do!" 

'Right, now that was Van.' I said, like Hinata and I were playing a little game on who was speaking in Van's body.

"Just marking the premises, a normal thing to do." 

'Kiba.' Hinata pointed out.

"No, it isn't!"

'Van.'

"Yes, it is! I've seen a lot of male cats who do that around Konoha!"

'Kiba.'

"Male cats! Man can't you see! RAKU IS A GIRL!" Van practically shouted at the top of his lungs.

Well, after Van said that, all three of us shut up. A few seconds after that, we showed reactions. 

Reaction # 1: Kiba (in Van's body), gaped in shock.

And Reaction #2: Hinata and I both fell on our—well my back and laughed our heads off.

I sat up after a few minutes, still chuckling. We were calming down when someone suddenly grabbed my shoulder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's going on here?" I said as I sat up, using Cece's shoulder for balance. "Are Hinata and Kiba here?"

"Shino?" both Cece and Van said. But in a different voice. 

'Hinata and Kiba must be in Cece and Van's bodies as well.' I said to Shino, the guy sharing my body.

'Yeah, Zed. Mind if I talk to them for a while? I'm gonna be using your body and I think it'll be rude if I don't ask permission.' Shino asked.

'Yeah, why not? They're your teammates; you should talk to them not me.' I said. And besides, I need a little rest.

Feeling some of Shino's bugs crawling down my back, I had an urge to get them off me. Don't get me wrong, I'm not afraid of bugs like Van is, it's just that my body is becoming more and more like Shino's. And looking at Cece, her eyes were getting white. Van, on the other hand had started to twitch his nose; Indicating that it was starting to get more sensitive. Raku, who has orange fur and had a lion-like tail, now had white streaks of fur on her as well as Akamaru's feather-like tail. Me? My body's starting to get bugs in and out. Like they're appearing out of thin air.

"You don't mean that hole was a portal? C'mon Shino! Everyone knows Orochimaru can't do that!" Kiba (in Van's body) said, snapping me out of my observations.

"Kiba, you can't tell what that madman would do next. Now, stop stereotyping the man and think!" Shino scolded him. 

"Hey, y-you guys, shouldn't we wait for the others to wake up? I mean, we were the first to fall in that portal. They might know other things…" Hinata suggested.

"Yes, that would be a good idea. In the meantime, why don't you let Van and Cece take their bodies back? I'll do the same with Zed."

"'Kay." Kiba shrugged.

"Hai." Hinata answered.

Just then, from the other side of the room, somebody squealed a strange, muffled sound.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zzzzzzz….

'Hey…'

Zzzzzz…..

'Rhea-chan….'

Mmmm….

'WAKE UP!'

'5 more minutes, ma….'

'That's it, if you won't wake up, I have ways of making you wake up…Hehehe…'

I felt my body move; although I was too knocked out to notice that I wasn't the one moving it….

_**SPLASH!**_

"AHH------" My scream got muffled because someone used my hand to cover my mouth.

'Didn't know I landed on such a heavy sleeper…' a strange, yet familiar feminine voice said.

'Huh? Who are you? AND WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME ARE YOU DOING IN MY HEAD!' I asked the voice who had poured water on my head. I mean, who else could it be? The only one near me is Zane, who's started mumbling something about teachers, and it would be highly impossible for Mic to do that. HE'S THE IRONFIST PRESIDENT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

'Hehe, just look in the mirror you're holding and find out…..' she replied in a mischievous voice.

I did what she said and held the mirror up to my face. I mean, what do I have to lose? It's just my reflection. I looked in the mirror and my eyes widened in shock.

'Tenten!' I thought. Since I was still a little drowsy I rubbed my eyes and slapped myself three times. _That should clear my mind_, I thought. 

I opened my eyes and looked at the mirror, which I now saw clearly. _Yep, she's still there… I guess I wasn't dreaming after all…._

'You done beating yourself up yet, or do you need more water with that?'

'No thanks! You were the one who fell on me, right?' I asked.

'Yeah, I think. But now I can't get out, it seems.'

'Weird, you know, 11 of my classmates and I took a personality test and I got you. Then, you fell on me and now you're in my body! What in the world is happening?'

'I don't know. Wait, there are 12 of you here, Rhea?' she asked.

'Yeah,12. Mic, Zane, Rick, Van, Cece, Zed, Cole, Sunny, Tod, Tyler, Sonja and me.' I said, pointing to each one. 'Wait one second! How did you know my name!' 

'It's on your shirt, silly.' She said, pointing my ID, which I stupidly forgot to take off. All the other kids already had them in their bags and pockets…

'Oh, right. Hahaha..' I laughed weakly, trying to shake off the urge to kick myself in the ass for this big mistake.

My feeling of embarrassment was replaced by both Tenten's and my shock when somebody startled us from behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY TEAMMATES, YOU BITCH!" I heard someone yell, and at the same time, felt my hands holding and shaking something.

"WHAT! I am not a bitch--" A voice, Rhea I think, said but was cut off and was followed by a "AND HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO _**YOUR**_ TEAMMATE!" which was said in a slightly different voice.

Then I felt a fist being bashed into my face.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! That really hurt! Why did you do that for, whore!" I asked, not knowing the reason for having a punishment for having done nothing.

That got me a blow in the face and a snappy reply from Rhea. "SHUT UP, ZANE! WE WERE TALKING TO LEE!" 

"Lee! Who's that?"

'Apparently me, baka-ero!' a voice said.

'Who are you and what are you doing in my body! Sorry pal but this cartridge is already full, go find your own!'

'If I could, then I would've been long gone before you woke up, snorehog! Besides, Rock Lee of the lotus shouldn't be with a dimwitted person like you! I wish Gai-Sensei was here to straighten you out!'

'Wait! Rock Lee! This is unreal!' I gasped. Bushybrows in my body! WTF! This test thing is really getting out of hand…

"Oi, Lee! You guys done sorting things out?" A strange voice was coming from Rhea's mouth, it sounded weird. "OR is Zane too shocked to talk?" there, much better, it was much better hearing Rhea's voice coming out of her mouth…WAIT! WHAT THE HELL! 

"I AM NOT TOO SHOCKED TO TALK! SO CUT IT OUT YOU SPLIT PERSONALITY FREAK!"

Yet a third blow to my face! Man, is this 'Bash Zane in the Face Day'!

'Nope! It's just that you're being an idiot, letting your own pride get in your way…' Lee butted in.

'Said the twelve year old boy with a bowl cut wearing tights and shouting the power of adolescence.' I remarked. Sarcasm IS useful against Rock Lee.

"Shut up!"

"No… YOU SHUT UP!"

Grrrr…..

'Grrr….'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
